Laharl vs Sonic
A86426a780054816ed0361deb133055f 20170629190358399.jpg 17 - 2.jpg Disgaea Anime Vs Sonic X.png Overlord Laharl VS Sonic The Hedgehog is the 13th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, it featuring Laharl from Disgaea and Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog in a fight between two blue characters. Sonic is voiced by Jason Griffins and Laharl is voiced by Barbra Goodson. Description The Blue Blur vs The Overlord Of The Netherworld! After being rival with both their appearances in years and years to come, we finally get to decide who is the greatest of all-time! '' Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) '''Wiz:'In time of Video Games, there has been many companies that has try to make their own version of blue characters. Boomstick: But not for these guys, they would almost crosspaths with each other. Wiz: Laharl, The Overlord of the Netherworld. Boomstick: And Sonic The Hedgehog, The Fastest thing Alive. Wiz: This fight has never been done for years, more importantly these two blue characters has never meant, but until today. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analysis their Weapons, Arsenals, and Skills to find out who would win, a Deathbattle. Sonic The Hedgehog (*Cues: Into The Wind - Sons of Angels (Crush 40)*) Overlord Laharl Fight In the nice city of Westropolis, Laharl was walking around the street. he then look around at everything around. Meanwhile after Sonic defeated Dr. Eggman, again, he was greeted by the people for saving the day like all heroes do. Then someone told the blue blur that somebody with blue hair is roaming around like you. Sonic went to meet the character. Laharl was mad at etna for making him leaving the castle from the netherworld. (Cues: Laharl sama's Hymn (Disgaea 2)*) Laharl: Etna, when I'm with this stupid world, I'm going to make her stay here for the rest of her life!! He then stop and turn around and saw a blue hedgehog with white gloves and shoes. Sonic: Whoa!!!!!, man kid you and I are kinda different. Laharl: What the!!! who the hell are you!!!!!?! Sonic:I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, and you are? Laharl:I'm Laharl, The Overlord of the Netherworld!!!!!!!!!!. Hahahahahahahhahahaha!!!!!! Sonic was getting confused. Sonic:Netherworld, never heard of it? Prince had never met Sonic before, but he heard some people in the Netherworld about him. Laharl:So, your the fastest thing alive, well your not compared to me, the overlord. Sonic then chuckles. . Sonic:Hehe, yep that my name, and speed is my game. I never saw a blue hair kid with spikes like me before. Laharl:What!!!!, I'm not like you, I'm a demon!!! Sonic:Well if you are a demon, then why are you wearing shorts. The blue blur then pull prince's shorts down, and saw that he's wearing anime girls boxers. everyone saw laharl's underwear, and they all laugh at him. (Cues: Conker's Bad Fur Day Music - The Old Chap*) Laharl:Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Sonic:haha, sorry bout that, but I didn't know you wore girly stuff. Laharl was so angry, he then pull his pants up and punch the blue hedgehog so hard, sonic went flying into the mall. Laharl:Your so deeeaaaaad!!!!! Sonic:All right, no more fooling around!!!!!! FIGHT! (Cues: Sonic X - Theme Song*) Sonic attack Laharl with a spin attack. Laharl block the move, and then hitting Sonic with left and right in martial arts. Result Next Time End Poll Who do you think would win? Sonic the Hedgehog Overlord Laharl Trivia *Laharl was created by Takehito Harada, the world famous artist of Disgaea. *Laharl appearance is been spectated by many, as compare to Sega's character Sonic the hedgehog, although people has never ask developers from Nippon Ichi Software or Harada himself that answer. *April 25, 2016, Nis America had stop partnering with Atlus, they soon blame Sega for acquiring Atlus, but Sega told Nis America that they were not teaming with Atlus, they told the company to find another gaming company that they can publish more games. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon VS Animal' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Candidates for deletion